All I Wanted Was Fabulous
by xXxZanessaIsForeverxXx
Summary: All I wanted was fabulous, but what I got was exactly the opposite…all because of one night with Troy Bolton’s cousin, Jared.  Sharpay centric!


_**All I Wanted Was Fabulous**_

**Summary: **_**All I wanted was fabulous, but what I got was exactly the opposite…all because of one night with Troy Bolton's cousin, Jared.**_** Sharpay-centric!**

**Author's Note: I don't own HSM, obviously…lol! I don't own Sharpay (Ashley Tisdale), Troy (Zac Efron), Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens), Ryan (Lucas Grabeel), Chad (Corbin Bleu), or Taylor (Monique Coleman), but I do own Jared Bolton (Jared Murillo)! **

**And in honor of the (less than) two week countdown to HSM2, here's a fun fact from the HSM cast: Did you know that Monique Coleman's real first name is Adrienne and that Monique is actually her middle name?**

Chapter One:

I sighed as I stood next to my twin brother Ryan in the lunch line at East High School. He was talking rapidly about something that his crush, Riley Dawson, had said in geometry class. Suddenly, his nose appeared in my face. "So what do you think Sharpay? Do you think she likes me?" he asked. I knew that he had said something about her asking him out, but that was it.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, glancing at Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, hand in hand five people ahead of us. I frowned a little. What did she have that I didn't? Why couldn't I be the one that had Troy for arm candy? Was I not good enough? "Ryan," I suddenly announced loudly. Everyone ahead of us turned around to stare at me, including Troy, for whom my frown immediately turned into a smile.

"Yes?" Ryan asked, a lot quieter than I had been.

I lowered my voice a little. "Why can't I get the guy I want, but you can get the girl you want?" I pouted.

"Maybe it's because _I'm_ nicer to everyone than you," he said under his breath.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and disdain. "How dare you say that to me, Ryan? I'm your sister! You're supposed to care about me!" I screeched. I whirled around and began to storm off- and ran straight into the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. "Oh! I'm so sorry," I stuttered. Wait…was I _nervous_? Me? Sharpay Lorraine Evans- nervous?

"No problem," the guy said. "I'm Jared Bolton, Troy's cousin."

He held his hand out to me, and I took it shyly. What was wrong with me? I'm outgoing and outspoken, not nervous and shy…wait… Did he just say that he was _Troy's_ cousin? "I'm Sharpay Evans," I said, straightening my posture and smiling at him.

"That's a pretty cool name," he observed.

Cool? Did he just say _cool_? My name is fabulous and sophisticated, not "cool". I brushed it off as a moment of ignorance and continued. "Well, of course it is! Because I'm fabulous!"

He smiled, trying not to laugh. "Oh. Well, then…would you like to accompany me to a "fabulous" party I'm having at my house tonight? I haven't found a date yet."

"A party? Will there be gift bags?"

"What do you mean by gift bags?" he asked.

"You know! Cell phones, iPods, Sidekicks?"

"Oh…well…I can't give you those things, but maybe I could give you something better," he offered, smiling brightly.

Something better? What could be better than an iPod? Oh, well…if he said it was better, it must be, right? "Count me in, then! Pick me up at six," I said with an air of snobbiness in voice. I turned to the lunch lady, who handed me a plate of salad. I took it and gave her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change!" I said cheerily.

"But Miss Evans, lunch is only three dollars," she insisted, trying to hand me the change.

"I said to keep it, didn't I?" I asked happily. I sighed and shook my head. "You lunch ladies are so silly sometimes…" I added, turning to go find my seat. Finally I found it…and it wasn't that hard to find, since it had a star imprinted on it with pink glitter with my autograph in the center. I sat down and began to eat.

Ryan sat down next to me and began to talk about Riley again, but all I could think about was what kind of surprise that Jared was going to give me that evening…

**So what do you think guys? Should I continue?**


End file.
